Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Black and White
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: This is my own version of the games with a ton of differnces. After Chibi  Pudding  is in a bad accident and Cilan attempts suicide, they are both reborn as their Pokemon forms in the worlds of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon! What adventures await? read and see!
1. Prolouge

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Black and White

_**Chapter One: Prolouge**_

"DON'T YOU DARE PULL THE PLUG ON HER!" screamed a very enraged and hurt green furred monkey, who wore a Chinese outfit and had a crown-liek headband. He was being held back from attacking the doctor, by a boy with brown hair and he wore glasses, a black butten-up jacket, which stays unbuttened, a white under shirt, blue pants, and shoes. "Cilan, calm down! There's nothing you can do for her now!" the boy yelled at the monkey, now known as Cilan. At hearing this Cilan did the unthinkable; he punched the said boy, who was holding him back! "Kojiro... you don't know what its like to have the one thing that you loved dearly taken away from you..." he says, his voice dark, as he looked back into the window at the battered female who lay on the bed. She appeared to be wearing a blue surcoat, with a white under shirt, sky blue sweatpants, and blue shoes. She also has a hat with the four star dragonball on top. She appeared to be in a comatose state.

"I hope the police catch that drunkerd that hit my Chibi and didn't stop... then he gets the life sentence..." muttered Cilan, as he remembered those horrible few hours prier...

*flashback to a few hours prier...*

"That was a great party! I haven't seen so much food in one place before!" replied Cilan happily. "Did you really have to eat so much?" his girlfriend asked, while poking his belly. "C'mon Pudding Cup you know I have big appitite." he says, to his girlfriend, now known as Pudding. She then smirked. "I think it's more gluttonus than big." "Hey!" he shouted, as he playfully tackled her. The two then started to play fight.

This moment however, would not last. For coming their way was a driver, but he was drunk and wasn't watching where he was going...

After a while the two got done playing, after Pudding manged to pin her boyfriend. "C'mon let's go, before the rest of the Clan come looking for us." she said, to which Cilan nodded in agreement. As the two lovebirds continued on, the drunk driver came up on both of them, but Pudding pushed Cilan out of the way at the last minute, and took the full hit! The monkey watched in pure shock and horror, as his girlfriend was sent flying by speed that the car was going at. The driver just kept on going. Pudding was laying by a tree. She wasn't moving.

"PUDDING!" Cilan screamed, as he ran to her side and knelt down. He gently held her in his arms. "Speak to me... please..." he begged, voice breaking. Soon, she awoke but was very weak, and coughed up some blood. "Sun... Kun..." she started. "I'm right here... don't worry, I won't leave you..." he says, becoming more and more upset. She continued. "Call... for help..." after saying that, Pudding passed out, and had stopped breathing.

Cilan shook her a few times to wake up, but it was no use... she wouldn't wake. "No... this can't be happeing... it just can't..." he was on the verdge of tears, but he couldn't keep them in anymore, and he broke down. Soon after his break down, he gently picked up Pudding and ran back to the city, to the nearest hospital...

Once he had gotten to hospital, the nurses took Pudding to the E.R. and he was all alone, so he sat in the waiting room. The silence wasn't calming him down, but his cell phone had rang, and it was Ash calling. 'Probably wondering where we're at...' he thought and answered to phone. Sure enough, that's what Ash was calling for. "Dude, where are you and Chibi? You two said you would be back by 9:00 PM and its going on 11:00!" Ash yelled at silent monkey from the other line. After a long silence, the raven-haired teen was getting worried and he put the convo on speaker phone. "Cilan, are you there?" he asked. A hiccup. "I-I'm still here..." Cilan replied, while still hiccuping. The rest of the Clan heard the way he was talking and knew something was definatly wrong. "Bro, where are you and where's Chibi?" his brother Cress asked in a worried tone. Another hiccup. "At the hospital... Pudding had gotten in terrible accident... she was hit by a car, that was speeding... it sent her flying... and when I went over to go check on her... she told me to call for help... then she passed out and stopped breathing..." he said, on the verge of tears again. The rest of the Clan were in a state of shock, then Kojiro spoke up; "Cilan, don't worry! We'll be there ASAP!" "Ok.." was the only thing he said. Then he hung up his phone and curled up into a tight ball, hoping this nightmare will end...

After a few minutes, the Clan had arrived at the hospital. "Excuse me, we're looking for Pudding Mokura and Cilan Parlet." Iris said. "Pudding Mokura is in the E.R. and Cilan Parlet is... right over there, poor guy." the head nurse said, pointing to a green ball. "Thank you" said Iris. The group made their way to their friend who was in his ball form. He only goes into this form when his stomach hurts or when something bad happened to Pudding. They all heard a few sobs coming from him. Cress started to rub his brother's back, hoping it'll calm him down. Soon the doctor walked out. "Cilan? I have some good news and bad news..." he started. At the mention of his name, Cilan moved out of his ball form and sat up. He also noticed the rest of the Clan was there. "What's the word...?" the monkey asked, voice emotionless and eyes dull. "The good news is that we got her to breathe again and she's still alive..." he says. The group were relieved that she was still alive. "However... the bad news is that she's in a coma, and since the wounds are so bad... we might have to pull the plug... I'm sorry..." the doc finished. That hit Cilan liek a ton of bricks. His whole world just shattered and broke and his rage soon took over.

*end flashback*

And so this is how the story started, and after gazing out the window at his girlfriend one last time, he turned and ran out out the hopsital. Once he was far enough, he flew off to a nearby lake. what he didn't know was that he was being followed. Anyway, once Cilan was at the lake, he took out a big knife of some sort. Upon getting a better look at it, it was a dagger! "So... it all comes down to this... if they're gonna pull the plug on her... " he paused as he raised the mini-sward, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Then I'll join her... " he finished, as he brought the dagger down and stabbed himself in the stomach with it! Blood was already coming out of his mouth, as he removed the blade, and staggered to a nearby tree, slowly losing strength. "Pudding... I'll be with... you soon..." the once proud monkey king said, as his eyes started to close, as he was welcoming the sweet embace of death. Just before his eyes fully closed, he thought he saw some familar feet coming his way, but he just assumed that his time was finally up, and his eyes fully closed.

"Oh my god! Cilan, wake up! Please wake up! CILAN!"


	2. Reborn as Pokemon and Reunited!

_**Chapter Two: Reborn as Pokemon and Reunited! Where are We?**_

When Cilan awoke, he got a good look around at his surroundings and realized that he wasn't in the park by the lake anymore, but on a beach... and whats weirder is that he had some kind of weird looking rock around his neck. "Ugh... w-what happened...? The last thing I remember is... committing suicide... then everything else is blank..." Cilan wondered outload, unaware of the change. As he was pondering, he noticed a shiny Zorua a few feet away from him. Odd... there was something very famlilar about this Zorua...

Cilan then ran over and begin to shake the Pokemon awake, hoping it wasn't dead. "Please wake up, please!" he begged. Soon, the Zorua begin to stir and wake up. Now, what it had around it's neck is what shocked Cilan. It was wearing a green bell tie! The same one he had gave Pudding! 'It can't be...' he thought in shock. The Zorua then noticed the Pansage who had woke her up. She stared in shock. The Pansage had on the same crown-headband that Cilan always wore! 'It can't be...' she thought.

There was a long awkward silence between them both, until... "C-Cilan...? Is that you?" the Zorua asked. Cilan nodded. "Pudding... it is you..." he said getting choked up. The two then ran up and embraced for a long time. Once they let go they realized that they were in their Pokemon Forms. "Why are we in our Pokeforms?" Pudding asked. The Pansage shrugs. "I dunno, but lets change back." So, they both tried to return to their human and monkey forms, but it didn't work. They tried again and again, but still the same result.

"Well this sucks muchly..." Cilan mutters. "I wonder why we can't change back though." "I dunno, and were in the world are we? This isn't our world at all!" "Maybe we're in an alternate time period and the Pokemon have their own world with no humans around." Pudding suggested. The grass monkey sighed. "Well, we should go find help, food, and shelter, cause it looks liek we're gonna be here for a while.." "Yeah, I just hope the others can manage without us..." the dark type replies. The two then head off into the distance, to a nearby town.

*In the real world...*

"Weird... they're in the world of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2..." Ash mutters. "It's a good thing you got Cilan back here, before he bled to death... I didn't think the doctor's news would drive him to suicide..." kojiro says, looking at his comatose friend on the bed. "None of us thought that... but it happened..." said Tsubaki. "I'm helping out by keeping them alive with my power and showing you what they're dreaming about..." Arceus said. Cress looked to his bed ridden brother, then to the Pansage on the screen that Arceus provided. "Well, at least they're together..." he says, Chili agreeing. Then Prince Oblivion spoke up. "Hey... if this is based of that video game then I wonder who's gonna play who's role..." "You have a point there..." Acid said. At that Arecus smirks. "You'll see..." was all he said.

**Chapter Two Notes: **

**1: This story will be switching from the real world to the dream world offten, so just a heads up.**

**2: Cilan is the partner Pokemon, as if the rock around his neck wasn't a clue...**

**3: Arceus has something in store for the Clan in the next chapter... and no its nothing bad if thats what you're thinking... **


End file.
